Relaciones Prohibidas
by Coccacola
Summary: Lo prohibido atrae. De alguna manera extraña entre más obstáculos y oposiciones encontramos, aquella idea o meta se vuelve más interesante e importante de conseguir; vertemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en alcanzarlo. Uchiha Sasuke representaba una de esas prohibiciones.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a su creador, Kishimoto Masashi.

Del Mes SasuSaku, día 28: «Hokage's desk».

 **Advertencia:** Un intento —y probablemente repudiable de— lemon. O lime, en realidad. Muy suave. De igual manera, estas advertida/o (?). Ante aviso, no hay engaño.

 **Resumen:** Lo prohibido atrae. De alguna manera extraña entre más obstáculos y oposiciones encontramos, aquella idea o meta se vuelve más interesante e importante de conseguir; vertemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en alcanzarlo. Uchiha Sasuke representaba una de esas prohibiciones.

 **Relaciones Prohibidas**

 _Capítulo único_

Lo prohibido atrae. De alguna manera extraña entre más obstáculos y oposiciones encontramos, aquella idea o meta se vuelve más interesante e importante de conseguir; vertemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en alcanzarlo.

Uchiha Sasuke representaba una de esas prohibiciones.

No obstante, no era una simple y mundana atracción lo que me ataba a él.

Revisé que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de proceder a tocar la gran puerta de madera frente a mí. Un toque suave, un sonido que se había repetido en incontables ocasiones. La aprobación no se hizo esperar y me fue inevitable sonreír victoriosa.

—Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama —me incliné en una respetuosa reverencia.

La seriedad era evidente en el atractivo rostro del líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Aquellos profundos ojos oscuros se desviaron por un par de segundos desde los pergaminos que revisaba hasta mi rostro. No se encontraba solo, sin embargo. Dirigí una igualmente respetuosa reverencia a su asistente personal, Uzumaki Karin. Ella rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio. No era un secreto para nadie que ambas teníamos un desagrado reciproco hacia la otra y nunca nos encargamos de ocultarlo tampoco.

—Puedes retirarte, Karin —Sasuke Uchiha se inclinó en su sitio, sin dirigirle la mirada a su interlocutora—. Nos encargaremos de trabajo restante mañana.

Sabía que Karin deseaba protestar, la forma en que aquellos ojos rojos refulgían y me fulminaban era una prueba verídica de aquello, pero no iba a protestar contra una orden directa del Hokage y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Sasuke, tampoco iba a atreverse. Se movió hacia el escritorio, tomando un par de carpetas y con sonoros pasos que evidenciaban su molestia se acercó hasta la puerta.

—Me retiro, Hokage-sama —farfulló, casi lanzando maldiciones entre dientes. Casi espere un portazo, casi.

—Esa mujer está colgada por ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

—El reporte de la misión —pidió directamente. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué hasta su escritorio.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Sasuke-kun —espeté despreocupadamente removiendo los pergaminos necesarios para hacerme un espacio en su escritorio. Me senté cruzando las piernas y sonriendo divertida. Un gruñido exasperado salió de su garganta y frunció el ceño. Extendí mi mano hacia él—. Aquí está, amargado.

—El respeto al Hokage parece olvidárseles con frecuencia —sentenció una vez que obtuvo el pergamino en sus manos. Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que se refería a la excesiva confianza con la cual tanto Naruto, como yo y los otros novatos le tratábamos. Incluso su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, seguía refiriéndose a él como su «Tonto hermano menor Hokage». Apenas habían transcurrido nueve meses desde que él había sido elegido y nombrado Hokage, a pesar—incluso—de las especulaciones que se habían erigido sobre el clan Uchiha y al pequeño número de ciudadanos que se alzaron en oposición.

Contrario a lo que muchas personas esperaban, en el tiempo transcurrido Sasuke había desempeñado su trabajo de manera íntegra e intachable.

—Disculpe usted, Hokage-sama —proporcioné con ironía.

—Tsk, reduciré sus remuneraciones cada vez que hagan eso —amenazó cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de decirlo con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba estaba completamente segura que no lo haría en ningún momento. Sonreí divertida y me desplacé de tal forma que me permitiera quedar sentada justo frente a él. Alzo una ceja, silenciosamente inquiriendo _«¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?»._

—Te extrañé —solté. Siempre es interesante tomarle fuera de guardia con ese tipo de comentarios y sorprenderlo por lo menos cinco segundos antes de volver a su normal serenidad y una casi imperceptible incomodidad.

—Este no es lugar para…

— _¡Sasuke!_ —me quejé. Él suspiró, desviando el rostro.

—Tardaste más tiempo de lo que comprendía la misión.

Lo interesante de conocer la personalidad de Uchiha Sasuke era la facilidad con la que te permitía percibir cuando te pedía algo sin decírtelo realmente. Me tomé la libertad de levantarme y alejarme un poco, conduciendo mis pasos hasta el ventanal. El sol se escondía lentamente, brevemente iluminando los rostros de los cinco anteriores Hokages y el rostro a medio cincelar del Hokage actual.

—Puedes quejarte con el Kazekage si eso te disgusta —no le miré, pero sabía que aquellas palabras tendrían una reacción.

—La razón de tu retraso no está contenido en este informe —señaló dejando sobre el escritorio el objeto mencionado.

—Fue una razón personal que nada tiene que ver con la misión que me asignaste —aseguré—. La cual lleve a cabo en un tiempo menor al que especificaste, como puedes notar.

—¿Qué razón impidió que regresaras inmediatamente?

—Gaara-sama te lo informará en los próximos días, Hokage-sama —le miré finalmente, con la misma seriedad que él solía expresar—. Es tiempo de retirarme, Hokage-sama.

Apelar a la curiosidad daba resultados en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. ¿Sasuke sería una excepción a la regla?

Cinco pasos fueron la máxima distancia que logré alejarme de él. Aquellas manos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura y en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba recargada sobre el escritorio y con una minúscula distancia entre el rostro de Sasuke y el mío. En el mismo instante en el que abrí mi boca para quejarme sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con dureza y pasión. Me permitió recuperar el aliento un minuto después.

—Pensé que este no era lugar para…

—Respóndeme ahora —exigió, su frente recargada en la mía.

—No es lo que te imaginas —casi reí al verle fruncir el ceño y un ligero tono rosáceo sobre aquellas pálidas mejillas—. Kazekage-sama me ofreció dar entrenamiento exclusivo sobre venenos y antídotos en la Escuela Ninja de Medicina de la Aldea de la Arena, el tiempo comprendería alrededor de un año y medio. Sin embargo, es una solicitud que debe negociar primero contigo, Sasuke-sama.

La comprensión brilló en sus orbes oscuros. Casi podía afirmar haber apreciado una ligera sombra de vergüenza en ellos.

—Tendré que someterlo a consideración —sopesó sin alejarse. Asentí, cómoda con aquella cercanía. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios, lo cual era absolutamente tentador. Alcé mi rostro, mirando cuidadosamente los atractivos rasgos que formaban su rostro. No me arrepentí de mis siguientes acciones: cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué tanto como pude, envolviendo sus caderas con mis piernas. Lo besé de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho. Sus manos no tardaron en posicionarse nuevamente en mi cintura, contorneando desde ese punto hasta mi cuello.

—Sasuke-kun —jadeé.

Hubo un breve lapso de lucidez y se apartó apenas unos centímetros. Una sombra de preocupación era evidente en su rostro, pero no por ello el deseo desaparecía de su mirada.

—Sakura…

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. La seriedad volviendo a su rostro mientras apretaba los labios con firmeza. Mi corazón latió dolorosamente, anticipando lo que vendría a continuación, una explicación que antaño el mismo Sasuke se había molestado en mostrarme con frustración. Pertenecer a un Clan fundador de la aldea siempre conllevaba beneficios como el estatus y el respeto, pero también las restricciones, y una de ellas era la mezcla de sangre. Uchiha debía ser emparejado a un miembro Uchiha, de esa forma la técnica sucesoria del Clan se heredaría de manera _pura_. Igualmente, los otros Clanes de antiguo prestigio.

Sasuke, como miembro de Clan Uchiha, aún permanecía sometido a esa arcaica Ley que habían implementado y establecido sus ancestros. Su propio hermano se encontraba comprometido con una muy lejana prima, igualmente Uchiha. La situación se complicaba aún más con su cargo actual.

—Sabes el porqué.

—Pero estas trabajando para abolirlo, ¿No? —el rastro de esperanza era perceptible en mi voz.

—Lo hago —aseguró soltando un suspiro de resignación—. Pero tomará tiempo.

—No me importa, puedo esperar.

—Sakura —me miró, acariciando mi mejilla lentamente—. Puede tomar años abolirlo, el clan actualmente se opone a cambiarlo.

—Seguiré a tu lado, Sasuke —me acerqué nuevamente—, no voy a rendirme y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

—No será fácil —aclaró.

—No aspiro que lo sea —certifiqué. Me moví presionándome contra él—, pero creo que vale la pena esperarle, Hokage-sama.

—Deja de llamarme así cuando estamos solos.

—Tú fuiste el que dijo que reduciría mi remuneración si no te respetaba —le recordé riéndome y sacándole la lengua. Una sutil media sonrisa le alargó los finos labios.

—Podría hacer una excepción contigo —una mano traviesa se coló lentamente bajo la blusa. Cada lugar que tocaba producía una exquisita sensación.

—¿Cómo podría ganar esa excepción? —inquirí con tono sugerente. Su otra mano se dirigió al cierre frontal de mi blusa y con lentitud se dedicó a bajarlo. Verlo concentrado y disfrutando de aquella tarea era experiencia indescriptible.

—Preferiría mostrártelo.

—¿Aquí, Sasuke-kun?

—¿No tenías una fantasía sobre mi sitio de trabajo? —inquirió, deteniéndose y alzando una ceja. No pude evitar sonrojarme, _¡Vaya idiota sin tacto!_

—No—¡Bueno, sí, pero—!

—Está bien —asintió, retirando completamente mi blusa. Me miró brevemente, pidiéndome permiso silenciosamente. Era gracioso e increíblemente tierno que en cada ocasión Sasuke se detuviera un instante, verificando que yo estuviera de acuerdo y quisiera lo mismo, eran aquellos pequeños momentos en la que aquella imagen dura y fría que Sasuke había creado se desvanecía. Apreciaba ser la única persona que era capaz de ver y presenciar aquella faceta de Sasuke. Dejé que sus manos siguieran el curso que tanto él como yo deseaba. Apenas fui consciente de la pila de documentos y pergaminos que acabaron el piso, lo único a lo que mi atención se concentraba eran las caricias de Sasuke. Mis manos se movieron por si solas, arrancando con rapidez la túnica y la vestimenta que cubría el torso de Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Sasuke era atlético y fornido, consecuencia general que poseíamos todos los que nos habíamos formado y entrenado en la Academia Ninja. Acaricié lentamente su pecho y posteriormente su abdomen, deleitándome con cada centímetro de piel que mis dedos percibían. La cremosa piel pálida poseía varias cicatrices, muchas heridas que incluso yo personalmente había tratado en el campo de batalla. Acerque mis labios a una en particular que se encontraba cerca de su pecho. Pude sentir la vibración de un gruñido, ascendí por el trayecto desde su pectoral hasta su cuello, besos de mariposa depositados sobre su piel.

—Sasuke-kun… —suspiré. Esta vez fue él, sus labios esparcieron besos en un recorrido desde la clavícula hasta mis senos expuestos por él mismo. Fue inevitable gemir ante la dulce y placentera sensación que Sasuke otorgaba. Una mano descendió con delicadeza hasta mis piernas, acariciando y apretando mis glúteos mientras la otra tomaba posición en mi pecho, jugando con mi pezón.

Una pulsante sensación incrementaba en mi interior. Se levantó, besándome con lentitud mientras sus manos trabajaban que quitarme los pantalones cortos que conformaban mi uniforme de misión. Le ayude a quitármelos y a deshacerme de los suyos, ansiosa de obtener un mayor contacto. Una última barrera nos separaba. Miré su entrepierna, un bulto se percibía en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Mi mano se dirigió a aquel lugar, acariciando con suavidad.

—Sakura… —murmuró, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Me soltó un instante después, colocando sus manos en mis caderas y desplazando hacia abajo la última prenda que me cubría. Una de sus manos serpenteó entre mis piernas, llevándolas a ese punto que arrancó un par de gemidos de mi garganta. Su nombre se escapaba de mis labios cuando las caricias y movimientos incrementaba.

—Sasuke-kun… —era una súplica. Sabía que él estaba listo para aquella acción y yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Aquella sensación ardiente me nublaba los sentidos. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que un encuentro tan íntimo había ocurrido entre nosotros, de modo que sentirle de nuevo, entrando en mi interior, fue un breve proceso de adaptación que acepté gustosa.

Sasuke se movía lentamente al principio, esperando que yo me adaptara nuevamente. Le abracé, descansando mis manos sobre su espalda y enterrando mis uñas cuando la sensación incrementaba, el dulce y exquisito placer de aquel acto.

—Más.

Ejecutó un vaivén fuerte, gemí su nombre hasta que lo sentí de nuevo. Aquella increíble sensación de clímax que hacía que por esos gloriosos segundos olvidara todo a mi alrededor. Arqueé mi espalda sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo y las ultimas estocadas que permitieron a Sasuke alcanzar el suyo. Le abracé, disfrutando el contacto íntimo que aún nos unía.

—Sé que será difícil y que muy probablemente sea una mala idea ir en contra de las leyes de tu clan —dije en voz baja y entrecortada. Sasuke se separó de tal forma que pudiera mirarme a los ojos—. Pero te amo y amo todo lo que representas, Uchiha Sasuke. Y te aseguró que no me alejaré si es también tu deseo que permanezca a tu lado.

—Pensé que solo te atraía mi apariencia.

—Al principio lo fue, era una chiquilla en ese tiempo, Sasuke —admití, riendo ligeramente—. Pero entonces te conocí. Eras más que un rostro bonito, inteligencia superior y carrera Ninja prometedora. Y aun, eres más que una relación problemática y prohibida restringida por las leyes de tu clan.

—Aun puedes alejarte de esta relación «Problemática y prohibida», como bien sabes.

—Lo sé, pero no lo haré. He tomado el ejemplo de Naruto.

Sasuke bufó. —¿Hay algo lo suficientemente rescatable en Naruto?

—Lo hay —asentí con vehemencia—. _«Jamás retroceder a mi palabra»,_ ese es mi camino ninja. Jamás retrocederé a mis palabras ni a mis sentimientos por ti, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Eres una molestia —se burló y acercándose depositó sus dedos índice y medio sobre mi frente—. Pero me alegra que poseas esa determinación.

Sonreí brillantemente. De antemano sabía que nuestra relación pasaría por tormentosas situaciones: Uchiha Sasuke se consideraba prohibido para Haruno Sakura, ante el Clan Uchiha y la Aldea. No que eso me preocupara, atravesaría tantos obstáculos como se me presentaran, no me detendría. No porque fuera un capricho, no porque fuera una rebelde. No me detendría, y mi voluntad prevalecería porque simple y sinceramente le amaba.

 **Nota de Autora:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco por haber leído. Tengo mucho, mucho tiempo sin escribir, y por una extraña razón se me ocurrió esta loca historia. Si te gustó—o no te gustó(?)—o deseas comentar en que puedo y debo mejorar, me encantaría leerlo. Todas las críticas son aceptadas. ¡Y disculpas! Por errores ortográficos, y es la primera vez que escribo lemon—o lime, fue suave-suave-suavecito(?)—y soy un desastre para desarrollar escenas así. Saludos, chica/os.


End file.
